


Technicolour beat

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, soulamte au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Liam is a good, well-behaved Christian boy. Theo is a drug dealer living in his car. And it just so happens that they're soulmates.Every person has the initials of their soulmate written on their wrist in their soulmate's handwriting. The mark is black, but becomes colourful the moment you touch your soulmate. The colour of the mark changes depending on your soulmate's mood.





	1. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank Sude for being my beta and helping me with the story.  
> Hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment, that'd mean the world to me. Criticism is welcomed. Thank you.

TR. Liam always wondered what was the name of his soulmate. Teresa? Tamara? Tara? Tabitha? There were so many options, but Liam didn't really care about them. Whatever the name was, it was surely the most beautiful name in the world. And she had a beautiful handwriting.

Liam ran his fingers over the initianls, humming quietly. He couldn't wait for his mark to be colourful. Sure, it looked nice when it was black, but he was sure it'd look nicer when he finally meets his soulmate. He wasn't too worried about it, he knew that when it finally happens, it'll be a magical moment and his soulmate would be perfect.

He tapped at his wrist as he repeated all the colors in his head: Red was for anger, blue was for sadness, orange meant happiness, purple meant scared, pink was worried. Even bored had a color, it was grey. But for now his mark was just black.

"Liam, Mason is here" Liam's mother called from downstairs. Liam got up from his bed and went downstairs, smiling softly at his mother. "Remember, you need to be home by 8pm. Don't talk to strangers and always be near your friends" She added. She always told him things like that, but he knew it was only because she was worried.

"I know, mom" He assured her, before he left the house and got into Mason's car.

"Hey" Mason said and smiled at his friend when he got in.

"Hi" Liam said as he put his seatbelt on.

"Ready for the crazy night out? Drugs, strippers, murders?" Mason asked with a grin.

Liam chuckled softly "Always" He said as the other started the car and they made their way to the diner where they friends were waiting for them. They did that every week, they went to the movies, had dinner at the diner or were just hanging out at someone's house.

As soon as Mason parked, Liam got out of the car and waited for his friend to come around "Milkshakes on me this time. I owe you like 3 already" He said, on their way inside.

"I'd argue, but you're right" Mason replied with a chuckle and looked around, spotting Hayden and Brett at the table "I'm gonna go save you a seat" He said, making his way to the table.

The diner wasn't very big, it had old-school red, lather seats, but there were only 6 booths in it, and all of them were taken. First thing that Liam noticed was the group sitting right next to the door. A girl and three boys, all wearing lather jackets. They were eating burgers and chuckling about something. He wondered what could it be. For a second he was scared that it was him.

Liam usually avoided people like them, his mom always told him they could be dangerous, offering him alchol, cigarettes or maybe even worse thing. She was also afraid of punk kids with colourful hair and lots of chains attached to their clothes and bodies. She was a little prejudice like that. He tried not to be, but when he saw people like that he was still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Liam walked over to the counter and hummed "Hi. Can I have a strawberry milkshake with a scoop of chocolate ice cream and chocolate milkshake with a scoop of strawberry ice cream, please?" He asked the man behind the counter with a sweet smile.

The man nodded and got to work, giving Liam a small smile. The younger man looked around again and bit his lower lip as he noticed one of the guys from the group watching him. He blushed a little and quickly looked away, not wanting to provoke the boy.

He was clearly older and very handsome. Not that Liam thought about guys as handsome, nope, he surely didn't. But just... objectively. He had beautiful eyes and handsome face. And his smile was probably the most important gift that God gave to people.

"That'll be 7 dollars" The man behind the counter said, putting two glasses on the counter, making Liam go back to reality. He nodded and opened his bag, going through it. No. That was not happening. He didn't forget his wallet again. Exept that he did.

"I'll get it" Liam suddenly heard a voice next to himself and looked in that direction. He saw the man who was looking at him earlier, and who was now handing money to the worker.

"No, you really don't have to" Liam said quickly with a shy smile.

"I know. I want to" The other said, with a smile. And yes, Liam was right, the gift that God blessed humanity with. Liam almost let out a dreamy sigh, but quickly pulled himself together and clearned his throat.

"Well, thank you very much, that's very nice of you" Liam said, feeling his cheeks heating a little more.

"No problem, I just hope you'll return the favour one day" The other said with a small chuckle "I'm Theo, by the way" He added, offering his hand for Liam to shake.

Liam did just that "Liam Dunbar" He introduced himself. Theo opened his mouth as if he tried to say something, and then licked his lips, making Liam focus his attention on them. Theo smirked and hummed, before he spoke.

"Liam, I'm going to write something for you" Theo said, as he took a napkin and borrowed a pen from one of the waiters. He wrote something down on the napkin and then folded it, so Liam wouldn't see what it was. Maybe it was his phone number? What if it was, would Liam call? No, probably not. Theo seemed nice, but he didn't look like someone who goes to church. Then again, Mason didn't either and the boy was still his best friend.

Theo handed him the napkin, before he spoke again "If I'm right, read it. If not, just forget it" He only said, before he started making his way back to his table, leaving Liam completely confused with a folded napkin in his hand.

"Right about what? What are you talking about?" Liam asked, looking at Theo who turned on his heel to look back at him, but didn't stop walking towards his table.

"You'll know" The other only replied, before he turned back, making Liam just stare at his back. He stood there for a moment longer, before he pushed the napkin into his pocket, still very confused. He took the glasses and walked back to his friends with them.

"I'm just saying, I know my soulmate is a guy. I can feel it" Mason said with a shrug.

"How can you feel it, though?" Hayden asked, raising an eyebrow "I mean, I don't know who my soulmate is going to be. I don't have 'the feeling' " She said, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Well, too bad. I do" Mason replied with a shrug, before he looked at Liam and gave him a smile "Oh, thanks" He said, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"I think Mason is right. I know my soulmate is a girl. And she's beautiful, smart, reads a lot. Likes light, happy music. And hopefully has blue eyes. I mean, maybe not, but hopefully" Liam replied with a shrug.

Hayden rolled her eyes "Yeah, sure, Dunbar. You only say that because your mother is in your head. I'm sure your soulmate has to be Christian and go to church like 20 times a week, too"

"What's wrong with being Christian?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Hayden said with a small sigh "I'm just saying, I think that's the image your mother put in your head. I think that's the soulmate that she wants you to have" She added with a shrug.

Liam hummed only. Sure, maybe that was something that his mother told him a lot about. The perfect girl that was waiting for him. But he believed it, too. He believed that his mate would be perfect, and those things all felt perfect to him.

Liam leaned in and took a sip of his milkshake, before he looked around. He noticed Theo staring at him from his booth across the small diner. Liam gave him a small smile, which the other returned.

After that Liam just focused on his friends and the conversations that they were having. Mason and Hayden still argued about the fact if you can feel who your soulmate is going to be, but they dropped it as none of them seemed to be even slightly convinced by the other side.

Then the conversation moved to movie night that they were planning next week, the lacross game on Friday and somehow the conversation ended on a bet. Liam bet with Hayden that he can eat more fries than she can in five minutes. They were competetive like that.

"So, five minutes. Mason is going to count yours and Brett will count mine. No cheating" Hayden finally said when the waitress brought a tray full of fries.

Liam hummed as he looked at the tray with a smirk. He was going to win this, easily. "Wait. I have to wash my hands first" He said, getting up from the booth, which made Mason groan.

"Seriously, dude?" Liam's best friend asked, looking up at him, making Liam shrug, before he made his way to the back of the diner, glancing at Theo again as he made his way to the bathroom. The older boy was standing by the door, talking to one of his friends, probably waiting for the one who was paying for the food. Was Liam hoping that the other might want to use it at the time, which would give them some alone time to talk? Maybe... 

Liam walked into the bathroom and went straight to the sink, before he pulled his sleeves up and started washing his hands. He didn't understand how Mason and other could be so careless about all the bacteria and viruses. He didn't want to get sick from eating his fries with dirty hands. Besides, it was not only unhealthy, it was simply disgusting.

Liam hummed and froze for a moment as he looked down at his hands. Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. He stared at his hands for a minute before he realized. His mark. It wasn't black anymore. It looked like a sunset. Orangy-yellow with just a hint of purple. Excitment. His soulmate was excited. His soulmate. That he touched.

Liam thought it was impossible, he looked at his mark just before they left and it was black. Compeltely black. And then he spent the whole evening with his friends, and he touched all of them many times before. Besides none of them had initials TR.

And then it hit him. Liam quickly took the napking out of his pocket and opened it. Theo Raeken. Only two words written on it. Two words that matched completely with the handwriting on his wrist. Two words that made his world flip upside down.

Before he knew it, Liam stormed out of the bathroom, his hands still wet, as he made his way straight towards the booth where Theo was sitting with his friends. It was empty. Liam froze when he noticed that and desperately looked around the diner, but he couldn't see Theo anywhere.

He ran outside, hoping to catch the other, after all, he was in that bathroom for like a minute, Theo couldn't get very far in such a short time. He stopped when he noticed that the parking lot was empty. Only Mason's car was there, and a truck that was just getting into the streets. He wanted to run for it, but he knew it was pointless.

"Hey, are you okay?" Liam heard as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Mason looking at him with worried eyes "What's wrong?" He added.

"That guy that was here. The Theo guy. The one who payed for our drinks, I... I think he's my soulmate" Liam let out, looking at his best friend with big and scared eyes. Liam met his soulmate. It was a guy. And he was gone.


	2. It feels like there's oceans between you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I had some personal issues. I promise the next chapter will be in sooner. Please leave a comment with your thoughts and suggestions and let me know if you notice any mistakes. Thanks :)

"I tried everything. Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr... even Tinder" Liam said with a sigh.

"And you got nothing?" Mason asked, before he put a fry into his mouth.

"Nothing" Liam confirmed.

"Are you sure he even exists? I mean, I haven't seen him" Hayden said, making Liam glare at her.

"That's because you had your back turned towards him. What, you think I just bring colourful sharpies to school with me and color my mark every day?" Liam replied, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe you are" Hayden said with a shrug and a small smile. Liam knew she was only teasing him, but he honestly started getting frustrated. He's been looking for Theo for almost a week now and there was still no sign of him.

"I asked around, but no one seems to know him. Although the Matt guy, you know, the one that had to repeat senior year, he seemed pretty stressed when I asked if he knew a guy called Theo Raeken. He said he didn't know him, though" Mason said with a thoughtful face.

"That guy is a total psycho" Hayden mumbled "I'm surprised you even talked to him"

Mason shrugged in return "Liam said he seemed older than us, so I thought it'd be a good idea to ask older people"

Liam just groaned "What if we never meet again? What if I was meant to meet my soulmate and then never talk to each other and I will die alone" He said, resting his forehead on the cafeteria's table, but quickly regretting it as he got some orange juice on his skin. Why no one ever cleans those tables?

"You're being overdramatic. You live in one city, I'm sure you'll meet again. Besides, he's probably looking for you too" Mason assured his best friend.

Liam sighed as he dried his forehead with a napkin "I hope you're right. I need to talk to him, it's driving me crazy knowing that he's somewhere out there. I mean, I always knew my mate was somewhere out there, but now that he has a name and I know what he looks like... I don't know, it's completely different"

Hayden and Mason just looked at each other in silence, probably not knowing what to say to him. Liam knew he was probably making it a bigger deal than it actually was, but it was really important to him.

The bell rang, announcing that it was time to go back to class. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before he knew it, the classes were over and it was time to go home.

Liam walked Mason to his car and smiled softly at his best friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Liam said shyly and bit his lower lip.

Mason raised his eyebrows in surprise "You don't want me to drive you home?" He asked.

Liam shook his head. He knew it was unusual, on days when he didn't have practice Mason always drove him home. Sometimes even after practice too, as Mason liked watching the practice, even though none of the teammates was his soulmate. Liam never understood why.

 

"No, I want to check something. But I'd love a ride to school tomorrow morning" Liam replied, giving his best friend a cute smile.

Mason nodded and gave Liam a quick hug "Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get home so I don't worry about you all night" He said with a smile, before he got into his car and drove off.

Liam hummed as he made his way down the parking lot and then down the street. He was a little nervous and excited at the same time. Ever since he was little his mom drove him to school and picked him up right after. And after Mason got his licence, he was the one to do it. Sure, when Liam had practice he usually went home by himself, but even then he did it right after practice and he went by a bus.

It was all because of his mom setting all those rules for him. He knew she was just worried and he loved her enough to not want to worry her, but he wanted to feel a little independent sometimes. He texted his mom saying he'd be spending time after school with Mason, deciding to confess his sin next Sunday. He felt a little guilty about it, but decided to ignore that feeling.

All his life he was told that his soulmate will be the most important person in his life. He had to find him. He had to find Theo.

Liam walked into the diner when he first met Theo and looked around. He knew the chances he was there were small, but there was still a piece of him that hoped to see the older guy in there. He sighed and walked over to the counter, feeling hopeful when he notice the same man who was there last week.

"Um, hi there. I was just wondering... um... Do you, maybe, do you remember me?" Liam asked, feeling a little unsure now that he looked at the man behind the counter.

The other man hummed as he looked at Liam "No. Should I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really. Just... I was here last week and there was this older boy that payed for my milkshakes. He was with a group of friends. Do they come here often? Do you maybe know where I could find him?" He asked. He knew it was a long shot, but he had no choice.

"Oh" The other said, visibly tensing a little "Look, Theo is... he's a nice guy, but stay away from him. Trust me he's not a good company to be around" He said, seriously.

Liam frowned. Well, he was the best company for him, he was his soulmate.

"So you know Theo?" Liam asked, deciding to ignore the warning.

"Yeah, he's a friend of a friend" The other replied with a shrug.

"So can you tell me where he lives? Or where I can find him?" Liam asked, feeling new wave of hope rushing over him.

"No" The man replied, before he got back to do some papers that he was doing before Liam walked in.

"Come on..." Liam looked at the plate on the man's shirt "Danny. Please, it's very important to me"

Danny sighed deeply, looking back up at Liam "Look, kid, even if Theo was a ray of sunshine and the most saint person on Earth I wouldn't give you information to stalk him. I know you probably have a good intentions, but Theo has his privacy and if he wanted you to contact him, I'm sure he'd leave you his number or something"

"So you're not going to help me?" Liam asked, feeling rage building up in him.

"Nope" Danny replied with a shrug and got back to ignoring Liam.

Liam took a deep breath, before he got out of the diner, making sure to slam the door on his way out. He stood in the middle of parking lot, taking deep breaths and mumbling prayer under his nose. He had IED, but his mom refused to let him take meds, saying that all he needs to calm down was a prayer. He had to admit, it worked in most cases. Sadly, not in all cases.

Liam let out a loud yell, as he grabbed a rock and threw it towards the diner, making a bit of paint fall off the wall as the stone hit it. Liam opened his eyes widely, before he started running. No one chased him, but he wanted to be sure that he doesn't get caught anyway.

He made his way home, feeling completely hopeless. This was his last chance to find Theo and it failed. He started to feel that he was really destined to suffer a lonely life, as his mate touched him once and never talked to him again.

He felt his belly rumbling, and winced when he realized he hasn't eaten anything since lunch. He looked around and noticed a store on the other side of the street, so he made his way towards it.

Liam walked into the store and looked around looking for something to eat. His mom was probably waiting with dinner so he decided not to have a big meal. Maybe a Snickers or something just so he wouldn't die of hunger before he got home.

He walked into the alley and froze when he saw who was standing by the shelves.

Liam has been looking for him all week and here he was, just shopping. Liam bit his lower lip as he watched Theo carefully. He had sneakers, sweatpants and a ridiculously pink hoodie on. He had a cap on, but even with it, it was obvious that his hair was messy as if he just woke up from a nap. Liam had to admit, it looked adorable.

Theo grabbed a Snickers bar, because apparently soulmates also share the same cravings now, and... put it in his hoodie's big pocket. Sure, maybe he wanted to pay for it later, but the way he was looking around and clearly hiding his face from the security guards and cameras didn't imply that.

Liam walked over to Theo and hummed softly, standing really close to him and talking quietly, as he didn't want to get the other in trouble "You know that stealing is a sin?" He said, looking up at the older man's face.

Theo turned around with a surprised expression. Liam wasn't sure if he was surprised that someone saw him and was now standing right next to him, or that this person was Liam. His featured softened quickly though, as he seemed a little relieved that it was his mate.

"Good thing that starving isn't or I'd be doomed" Theo replied jokingly, amused smile on his face as he made his way down the alley.

Liam frowned as he followed the other, walking in beside him. How could Theo be so careless about something so serious?

"What are you doing? You need to put it back" Liam told his mate.

Theo looked at him, raising his eyebrow "Or what? I'll go to hell?" He asked, clearly finding it funny.

"Well, yes. And also jail. If you didn't know, stealing is also a crime" Liam said, moving closer to the other to lower his voice.

Theo stopped and sighed deeply, tilting his head back a little "Look, I doubt they'll put me behind bars for stealing an apple" He said, looking down at Liam "And if you don't like it, you don't have to walk next to me"

Liam frowned softly, not understanding why Theo would do something like this. "I saw you stealing a Snickers" 

Theo frowned a little "Oh, right" He only mumbled.

Liam looked down, realizing now that Theo's pocket was more full than he previously thought it was. "Did you forget your wallet or something?" He tried.

"No, I'm just saving my money for something else" The other replied with a shrug.

"More important than food?"

"Yes!" Theo said, before Liam could even finish his question. There was something in his voice and in his eyes, that Liam decided not to push it.

"Well, okay, but stealing is still wrong. Let me at least pay for what you have" The younger boy proposed.

"Oh, so you have your wallet this time?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him again.

Liam just snorted. "Yes" He didn't. He was seriously considering cuffing this bloody wallet to his wrist. He started looking through his jeans pockets and thankfully he found some money.

"Here" He said, handing it to Theo.

"10 dollars. How generous of you" Theo said bitterly, but took the money anyway and sighed "Fine, I'll pay for the food. But that's a really foolish way to spend money" He said, as he started walking again.

Liam frowned, completely not understanding Theo. They were suppose to be soulmates, he thought they'd just be best friends from the start, understanding each other completely, and here he was, completely confused by the other boy.

He started walking next to Theo again, as the older boy made his way to the checkout. He took things from his pocket and Liam took a look at it all. Two apples, banana, Snickers, a bun and already opened pack of chips. Well, it made sense, it wouldn't fit into the pocket with all the air in it. Still, it was a pretty big pocket.

Theo scanned the items with his eyes, before he hummed "Be right back" He said and left Liam alone in the line without money. Liam started to panic. The kind of panic that you get as a kid when your mom leaves you alone in the line and goes to get some more items and you're left there with no money, scared that she won't come back on time. That's exactly the feeling that built in Liam right now.

Thankfully Theo was back soon. He didn't put anything down though, which made Liam raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Theo asked, as he looked down at him.

"You didn't get anything?" Liam asked, blinking softly. Was he that stupid, or was Theo just the most confusing guy in the universe? Before the other could reply, assuming he was going to reply at all, it was their turn. They payed and left the store.


	3. It comes and goes in waves, it always does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm clearly not trust worthy. But I did update it, that has to count for something... right?

Liam bit his lip as they walked out into the cold air. He shivered a little, but made sure Theo didn't see it. He didn't want the other boy to think he was weak or something. 

“So… “ He started awkwardly, mentally kicking himself for being like that.

“So?” Theo replied, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Liam let out a small sigh “I just think that we should know each other better. Since we are soulmates and all” he finally said. 

Liam had to admit it, it was harder than he thought it would be. He always imagined that he would meet his soulmate and they would just become best friends and partners. But here he was, walking next to a stranger who was his soulmate.

“I don't like talking about myself” Theo finally spoke.

Liam had this feeling inside him. A feeling that he wanted to punch Theo in that beautiful face of his. Why was he being so uncooperative? Liam just wanted to groan, but stopped himself in the last second. 

“Can I at least tell you about me?” he asked quietly. He started to feel that Theo didn't care about him at all. 

Maybe Theo could see it in his face, or maybe he was genuinely interested, either way he said “Sure, go ahead”, which made Liam feel much, much better.

Up until the moment it was time to speak. It's moments like this one when you realize you don't know who you actually are. Where should he start? What should he say? 

“Um, my name is Liam” Liam said slowly. He glanced up at Theo. The other didn't say anything but the ‘yeah, I already know that, dumbass’ was clear in his smirk.

“I live with my mom. My dad died a while back” he said, biting his lower lip as he glanced at Theo. This time the older boy was looking at him, not at his feet like before. Liam was surprised when he saw his look. Usually people looked at him with pity, sometimes a little awkwardness, as they weren't sure how to react to that information. There was something else in Theo’s eyes though. Understanding. And maybe just a pinch of pity. 

“I'm sorry to hear that” He whispered. 

Liam nodded “Thank you” he replied with a small smile “But it's okay. My mom actually has a new boyfriend. His name’s David, he's really nice. His soulmate died too. She was sick. My mom is very religious so she didn't want to date him at first. She believes that people only have one soul mate and that is final. But I could see how lonely she was so I convinced her to try. Sure, they aren't a perfect match, but I can see that she is happy again and that is important”

Liam looked up at Theo again. The older boy didn't say anything but it was clear that he listened. So Liam continued. 

“I have a small group of friends. I think you saw them in the diner. They are my best friends. What about you, are the people you were with in the diner your best friends?” he asked, looking up at Theo curiously. 

“Yeah, they are” Theo replied. That was it. Three words. Liam started to think that maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he touched someone that was his soulmate and Theo just so happened to have the same initials as his soulmate and he made a mistake. 

Liam hummed and looked at his wrist. Violet. 

“You're tired” That wasn't a question and Theo seemed to notice that, but didn't comment on that. 

“Yeah, I had a long day” he admitted. 

“Would you like to sit?” Liam proposed.

Theo nodded and sat down on a bench, Liam doing the same. 

They sat in silence until Liam let out a shaky breath and shivered a little. 

Theo looked over at him and seemed to think about something for a second. “You're cold?”, he finally asked. 

Liam looked at him with a little frown. “No, I'm just so excited to sit next to you”he replied.

Theo raised an eyebrow at Liam, surprise and amusement clear on his face. 

“Sorry” Liam said. It was very impolite of him, but he was cold, hungry and he wanted to know his soul mate, but Theo didn't cooperate. 

“No, don't be. I'm impressed” Theo said before he got up and took off his pink hoodie. Liam got a chance to see some of Theo’s stomach as his shirt rolled up. 

He had to quickly look away to stop all the dirty thoughts that came into his mind. He couldn't hide the blush though. 

Luckily Theo didn't notice it, or at least pretended that he didn't, which was just as good.

“Here” Theo said, extending his hand with the hoodie. 

Liam shook his head “No, I can't take it. You'll be cold” he protested. 

Theo let out a sigh “I'll be fine. Come on, take it”. 

Liam was hesitant, but took the hoodie and put it on. It was soft and warm. And it smelled… like Theo. Liam started to actually hope the other would let him keep it for longer so he could feel this nice and be able to smell Theo whenever he wanted.

The nice feeling washed away when he put his hands into the big pocket and felt something in it. He took it out and it turned out to be a pocket of gummy bears. 

“We didn't pay for this” Liam said, looking up at Theo and the sigh the other let out let Liam know that his soul mate was well aware of it. 

“Are you serious?” Liam said, getting up from the bench “I actually gave you money so you could buy things”

Theo sighed again “Well, it wasn't enough for the gummy bears” he mumbled. 

“So you don't get them. That's not the reason to steal”

“I did it for you” Theo replied. 

“For me? Are you crazy?” Liam asked. 

“I wanted to just walk with you and eat some sweets and just have a nice evening” Theo explained.

Liam sighed and softened a bit “Theo… I mean, thank you, but you can't do it. You can't steal. And most of all, you can't steal for me” he said, “We have to give it back”

“No” Theo said and grabbed Liam’s arm “Look, we don't have to eat it, okay? We can give it to some poor kids or something”

“Giving candy to kids? At this hour? It's not the best idea” Liam stated. 

“Oh, come on. It's not like they're spiked with drugs or something like that”

“Not those, but one day someone might give them drugs and they will accept it because once some nice men gave them candy” Liam replied. 

“For fuck’s sake” Theo said, clearly irritated. Liam curled up a little, feeling cold again, even with the hoodie on his body. Liam didn't have to look at his mark to know that Theo was irritated. Maybe even annoyed with him. And Liam just wanted to do a good thing. 

“What's purple?” Theo asked suddenly. Liam looked up from his shoes a little confused “The mark. It's purple. You're purple. What's purple? I don't understand those colors”

“It's scared” Liam said quietly, curling up on himself even more as if it was possible. Thoe stopped the pacing and looked at Liam for a moment, before he sighed, his voice getting much softer “Look, I'm sorry, okay” he said. “I had a really shitty day and I really didn't mean to take it out on you”

Liam just nodded and sighed softly “It's okay” he mumbled.

Theo shook his head “No, it's not okay. I had no right to act like that. I'm really sorry” he said with a sigh “Come on, I'll drive you home” he added, wrapping his hand around Liam’s shoulder and walking with him back to the store.

Theo walked over to his truck and unlocked the door. Liam walked to the passenger's side and bit his lower lip, as he looked down at the pack of sweets in his hand and then back at the store. He should return it. That was the right thing to do. He turned back and met Theo’s eyes, but the other only opened the door to his car and got in without a comment.

Liam stood there for a moment feeling torn. What was he supposed to say, that they took it by accident? The store manager might want to make sure and make Liam stay as he goes through the camera’s footage. And sure, they did pay for the other things, but the manager would probably see that before that Theo put them all in his pocket. And he really didn’t want Theo to be in trouble.

Liam finally opened the door and got in, buckling up and looking over at Theo, as he put the sweets in the back with the things they bought, which was laying on the back seat. Theo started the car and drove out of the parking lot, both of them staying silent for a long while.

“Am I at least going the right way?” Theo finally asked, glancing in Liam’s direction. 

Liam hummed as he looked around “Um, yeah. Take the next right and then ahead for a while” He explained, before he started to hum the song that was playing on the radio. Theo reached over and turned up the volume a bit, so the song was more present in the car.

_The freedom, of falling_  
_A feeling I thought was set in stone_  
_It slips through, my fingers_  
_I'm trying hard to let go_

Liam sang silently and glanced at Theo when he heard the other clear his throat. He noticed a small smile on the older boy’s lips and couldn’t help but smile a little too.

_I watched my wild youth_  
_Disappear in front of my eyes_  
_Moments of magic and wonder_  
_It seems so hard to find_  
_Is it ever coming back again?_  
_Is it ever coming back again?_  
_Take me back to the feeling when_  
_Everything was left to find_

Liam kept singing, looking out the window this time, at all the houses they drove past. Some had their lights on and some were completely dark. Probably empty.

“Take a next left and then right, please?” Liam said, still staring out the window and smiling when Theo did as he was told. They were taking a long way to his home, but they were driving by the river and Liam always loved that. He was always pleased and fascinated when he saw all the city lights reflected in the water.

When the river wasn’t in his view anymore, he sat back straight and let out a small sigh “Turn left again and the house at the end of the street is mine” He only said and Theo nodded his head. If he noticed that they could’ve gone there faster, he didn’t say anything. He generally wasn’t talking much and it was driving Liam crazy.

He started to suspect that he was actually not the Theo he’d met in the diner a few days before. Maybe it was Theo’s evil twin or something. He and the Theo he met the first time seemed like completely different people.

The car finally stopped and Liam looked over at the other boy, Theo looking back at him. They were sitting there in silence for a few more minutes, before Liam unbuckled himself and sat up straight, starting to pull the hoodie off of himself.

“Keep it” Theo said, making Liam stop in his action and pull the hoodie back down.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded in response. Liam gave him a grateful smile “Thank you” He said, wrapping his arms around himself. He already imagined himself falling asleep wrapped in this hoodie. It was warm, comfortable and most importantly, it belonged to his soulmate.

Theo sighed softly, before he spoke “Look, again, sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to take out my frustration on you” He said “Let me make it up to you. Me and my friend are playing in this one bar to get some money, maybe you’d like to come?” He asked.

Liam was so surprised he almost didn’t reply. He pulled himself together though and nodded quickly “Um, yes, please” He said, not able to stop his grin.

“Okay, give me your phone, so I can text you the details” Theo said and Liam did just that, handing the phone over to the other boy. He send a text a a few seconds later there was a loud ‘ding’ coming out of Theo’s pants “I’ll text you the address and time” The older boy said as he handed the phone back to Liam.

Liam nodded, hiding his phone in the large packet of the hoodie “Alright. See you tomorrow then” He said, before he got out of the car. “Hey, Liam” He heard, right before he closed the door, so he opened them again to look inside at Theo “Yeah?”

“Goodnight” Theo said with a small smile and Liam returned it quickly.

“Goodnight” Liam said and shut the door, before he walked into the house where his mother was already waiting for him.


	4. So let the river run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added Stiles' pic just to show what he looks like. I wanted Stiles to be punk (honestly just because, why not?).  
> It's by FlammingEmber on DeviantArt.
> 
> As usually, it wasn't checked or beta's, might be full of mistakes. Comments and kudos appreciated. Thank you all for your patients on this story and I hope youll enjoy :3

 

“So, why are we here?” Mason asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend when they walked into the bar. Sure, Liam could’ve told them earlier, but he was worried his friends wouldn’t agree to come with him if they knew.

“Well, Theo said he’ll be playing here tonight and I couldn’t go alone to a bar” Liam whispered.

Hayden raised an eyebrow at him “Were you scared?” She whispered back.

Liam bit his lower lip in a response. He’s never been in a bar, okay? He had no idea what to expect and he really needed his friends to be there for him, and with him.

“Shut up” Liam replied only as he blushed. He could hear singing coming out of another hall and he was pretty sure that was Theo’s voice, but he couldn’t see the older boy.

“Come on, let’s get something to drink and then we can start looking for your boyfriend” Hayden said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and going with Liam and Mason to the bar.

Behind the counter was a young looking guy, he seemed to be a college student. He was not like college students Liam was used to. The young men that were attending his church always wore nice shirts and they had their hair styled in a way that didn’t “offend God”, as his mom always told him.

This man… well, he had a black t-shirt and a beanie on his head. But that was just the beginning of it. He had snake bites, an ear tunnel and to top that, there was a wolf tattoo on his neck. He was the kind of person Liam’s mom told him to stay away from.

The man behind the counter eyed them up and down, before he hummed.

“Soda, juice or water?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.   
  
They looked at each other, both Liam and Mason staring at Hayden as she was usually the most outgoing of them all. She sighed and rolled her eyes, before she turned to the bartender.   
  
“Three cokes, please?” She said with a smile. The man gave her a small smile in return, before he got to work.

Liam looked around the bar. A few tables were already taken, but the bar was far from full. He understood though, it was still early. There was a huge full moon painted on one of the walls and it fit perfectly to the dark blue color that covered other walls. It looked like a beautiful evening sky.

The other hall, the one where music was coming from, seemed to be covered in brick and wood. Liam always imagined bars to look more that way.

The bartender put their order on the bar and Liam payed for it, before they took their drinks and made their way towards the other room.

“He was cute. Too bad he’s taken” Hayden commented.

“How do you know?” Mason asked, curiously.

Hayden rolled her eyes again “The violet DH on his wrist, duh”

“Almost the same as yours” Mason commented. All four of them, including Brett who wasn’t really Liam’s best friend, but Hayden liked him a lot, so he was around a lot, knew each other’s initials by hearts. Well, the initials that were on their wrists. Hayden’s was CH.

As soon as they walked into the other room, Liam noticed Theo. He was on the stage with one of his friends from the diner. They were both sitting on wooden bar stools and the boy Liam didn’t know the name of was holding a guitar.

From the looks and sounds of it, they just finished a song. Theo looked his way, so Liam gave him a smile and waved at him. Theo returned the smile, before he leaned to his friend and whispered something to him. The other boy glanced their way and nodded, before they started playing.

Theo took a deep breath, before he started singing “ _ I’ve been a liar, been a thief, been a lover, been a cheat, all my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me _ ” Theo and Liam locked eyes and Liam was sure the next words were directed to him “ _ Oh, little one. I don’t want to admit to something, if all it’s gonna cause is pain. Truth in my lies, right now I’m falling like a rain, so let the river run _ ”

Liam was sure he’d start overanalyzing the lyrics, if it wasn’t for the fact, that the other, sweet looking boy started to rap and actually swore. This was not the kind of music he listened to. If he ever listened to this song at home his mother would probably go crazy.

“Wow. He’s amazing” Mason whispered, clearly fascinated by the other’s rapping, as he nodded his head.

Liam watched as simple Oh’s were coming out of Theo’s mouth and now he could see how much Theo is into the song. Or maybe into singing in general. He wasn’t sure. He knew nothing about Theo.

After the song finished, everyone cheered and clapped and Liam did the same. Theo announced that they’ll be taking a fifteen minute break, before he and his friend got off the stage.

“I’ll be right back” Mason mumbled, his voice shaking a bit in nervousness. Before Liam could say anything, Mason was gone. It wasn’t the first time something like that happened, Mason got nervous around many boys before, so Liam was kind of used to it. He assumed it was because of the fact Mason was convinced that his soulmate was a guy.

“Glad to see you made it” Theo said, nodding softly at Liam as a way of greeting. Liam was kind of disappointed that they didn’t hug, but he respected Theo, so he wasn’t going to force it on the older boy. “This is my friend Corey, by the way” He added. Oh no, here we go again.

“Hayden” Liam’s friend said quickly, extending her hand to Corey. He seemed a bit surprised, but shook her hand with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you” The boy said.

Liam watched Hayden twist Corey’s hand a little to see if his mark became colourful. It’s something she always did when she met someone whose name starts with C. She always talked about how cool she was with the fact she hasn’t met her soulmate yet, but everyone could see it was a lie, and not even a very good one. But they understood, so no one ever pointed it out to her and let her pretend that she doesn’t care.

Liam looked at Hayden’s face and could see a disappointment in her face, that was quickly turned into something else. A surprise. And then her lips turned into a huge smile. Wait, was he Hayden’s soulmate? Liam glanced at his friend’s wrist but the CH was still as black as always.

“Let's seat” Theo said, making everyone look at him. They all nodded and took a seat in the free booth, Corey and Theo on one side and Hayden with Liam on the other. Liam smiled at his soulmate softly.

“Do you play here often?” Liam asked. It was his chance to know more about Theo and his world, and he really didn’t want to miss it.

“Three times a week. Derek, the owner, he’s… well, he’s like a dad to me, almost. He helps me a lot. For singing here me and Corey get a hot meal and some money. I used to live here, actually. Right above the bar, but then Stiles told Derek to get rid of me, and Derek didn’t really have a choice. But it’s fine, I get it, I’ve stayed here for a long time and Stiles doesn’t like me very much” Theo explained.

Liam was shocked. Not only was Theo super talkative with him, he actually shared a lot about himself. So many questions were in Liam’s head. Why was Theo living here and not with his parents? Why did Derek have to take care of him? Why Stiles didn’t like him? And the most important one, where was Theo living now? He wanted to ask all of those questions, but he also didn’t want to be rude. Theo shared so much about himself already and Liam didn’t want to push it.

“Is it because you call his soul mate ‘daddy’?” Hayden asked, raising her eyebrows at Theo. Liam was speechless. How could she be so rude? Luckily, Theo seemed to like it, because he chuckled at her question and nodded.

“Yeah, could be the reason” Theo said, smile stretched on his face. Liam couldn’t help but smile back. Now Theo was more like the guy he met in the diner. Relaxed, with a smile on his face. Liam liked this Theo. He was nothing like the guy he met the day before.

Liam reached over and carefully took Theo’s hand. The other boy looked at him at first with surprised, but then his features settled a bit and he gave Liam a small smile. He didn’t hold Liam’s hand back, but he didn’t pull it away either, so Liam considered it a win.

“Thank you for telling me” Liam said, seriously. It really did mean a lot.

“I did some thinking last night and realized how important it is for you to know more about me. So I decided that I could share a little of myself with you. I think it was unfair of me to keep you away. I have your mood literally written on my wrist, it’s not like I can get away from you anyway”

Liam really tried not to show that Theo’s words hurt him. He can’t get away. He decided to open up, not because he wanted to get close with Liam, but because he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. Did he want to? Liam hummed and bit his lower lip softly. Theo didn’t mean it in a bad way, he was sure. Theo was trying, maybe in his own way.

“I appreciate it” Liam finally said.

“Here you go” A new voice suddenly appeared and Liam moved his eyes from Theo to look up at Stiles. He brought a huge plate of fries and what looked like two beers for Theo and Corey. Were they old enough to drink? Liam really didn’t think so.

“I hope you didn’t spit in the fries, I plan to share with my friends” Theo said, softly raising his eyebrow at the bartender.

“No worries, I spit into your drink” The tattooed boy replied with a grin, before he left them. Liam glanced at Theo’s drink with a frown. That’s so disgusting.

“He was joking” Theo said, before taking a sip. Liam really hoped so.

“Mason, you’re back!” Hayden said, a bit too enthusiastic. Liam frowned a little as he watched her  wrap her arm around Mason’s shoulder when the boy sat down next to her.

“Yeah” Mason said, clearly surprised as well, as he watched the girl. He looked suspicious and to be honest, Liam was sure he had exactly the same face expression. That behaviour was not normal for Hayden.

“This is Corey, by the way. You loved his singing, right?” Hayden said.

Mason blushed so hard it was visible even on his dark skin. He nodded to the boy who was sitting across from him “Yeah, hi, I’m Mason” He said shyly.

“I think he deserves a high five for his performance” Hayden commented, her grin getting even wider if it was even possible. “Come on, don’t be shy” She said.

Everyone looked at her and Liam felt they were all equally confused and a tiny bit terrified of her.

Mason watched her for a moment, before he rolled his eyes. There was no point in going against Hayden, she always got what he wanted.

“Okay, fine” Mason said finally, offering his hand for the other boy. Corey seemed unsure but after one glance at Hayden, he quickly moved his own hand to give Mason a high five.

Liam’s eyes widened as he saw Corey’s and Mason’s marks turn into a rainbow color, before they both settled to blue. It was a light blue on the edges and a really dark one in the middle. Confusion and surprise. And Liam honestly didn’t blame them.

“Hi” Mason finally said, a smile on his lips.

“Hi” Corey replied, returning the smile. Their fingers intertwined, before they settled their hands down on the table just staring at each other and smiling like idiots.


End file.
